fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!/Quotes
:lines of the movie :Wanda: He's so cute when he sleeps! :Cosmo: Our little angel! :Wanda: Shh, don't wake him up! :Both: Happy birthday, Timmy! :Timmy: Wanda? Cosmo? What are you guys, crazy? :Wanda: You're a grown man still wearing horsey pajamas and you're asking us if we're crazy? :Cosmo: Crazy with excitement! ---- :Timmy in the pirate battle :Cosmo: To the right! To the left! Everything you own in a box to the left! ---- :Timmy: Yep, my birthdays just keep getting better every year, thanks to you guys! :Wanda: Don't we always have the best time? :Cosmo: I can't tell time! :lightning bolt suddenly appears behind Timmy, and he turns around to see Jorgen standing behind him. :Jorgen: Timmy Turner! This is the last birthday party you and your fairies will ever have together! Timmy a present By the way, happy birthday. :Timmy: his present Da Rules? :Jorgen: Yes! And look at this, right here! Page 14-38, paragraph 3, subsection D! :Timmy: reading "A godchild loses his fairies when he grows up..." Not me. :Cosmo and Wanda: Yay! :Timmy: "...he leaves home..." Not me. :Cosmo and Wanda: Yeah! :Timmy: "...or experiences life's true magic - love." Wanda, and Poof gasp :Jorgen: Well? :Timmy: Again, not me. The only girl I've ever kissed was Tootie. It was thirteen years ago, it was forced upon me, and I did not enjoy it. :Cosmo: Look out! :thought balloon of young Tootie making a kissy face appears beside Timmy's head; Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Jorgen all grimace at it :Timmy: Anyway, she moved away and no one ever saw her again. So, love - not even an issue. :Wanda: True! According to Timmy's Love Meter, he's not in love! :Jorgen: This is not a game! The longer you keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, the more you put them in danger of being exposed or captured. :Timmy: Like I said, not an issue! Relax; have some cake. :Jorgen: Keep your cake for the inevitable fairy-go-bye-bye party! I will find a way. I will make you grow up! I am Jorgen, the most powerful fairy ever!! disappears :Cosmo: Can I have some cake? ---- :Timmy: his parents' birthday gifts for him The want ads? :Mr. Turner: gasps Really? Ooh! They need unskilled workers at that new dynamite factory! Sounds exciting and dangerous! ---- :Timmy: Gotta go. Love you guys, love school, never leaving! Love, love, love, love, love! on his bike and rides off :Mr. and Mrs. Turner: crying Why won't our son grow up!?? ---- :Timmy collides with Vicky's sign :Vicky: Well, look who it is trashing my day care - the biggest twerp in Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner! :Timmy: Yeecch. Icky Vicky. giggle Still molding young minds, I see. :kids start shaking their squirtable cheese containers :Vicky: Don't you shake your ba-bas at me! It's not snack time till I say it's snack time! :Timmy: And nothing enhances snacktime like moldy rotten string cheese in your ba-bas, huh kids? :kids start squirting their string cheese at Vicky. :Vicky: Aaaaahhh! Aaaaahhh! This isn't over, Timmy Turner! ---- :Mr. Crocker: Riddle me this, class! How does a 23-year-old man still manage to stay in the fifth grade all these years? How'd he do it? How is it even possible, hmmm? :Katie: Oh boy, here we go. :Mr. Crocker: Yes! fingers Now I remember! He has... gasp and cover their ears ...FAIRY GODPARENTS!! FAIRY GODPARENTS!! FAIRY GODPARENTS!! Ohh... :Timmy: Well, I've been in this class for thirteen years. How come no one's ever seen these fairy godparents? :Mr. Crocker: Oh, they will, Turner. See, I know you're remaining childlike in order to keep your FAIRIES! But I'll play along with your game, 'cause soon I will catch them. And then, it will be I'', Mr. Denzel Crocker, who will be making the wishes around here!!! ''students stare at him Heh. Go on... make a wish. I dare you. :Timmy: OK. Wanda and Poof appear as the badges on Timmy's backpack I wish you had the atomic runs. :Mr. Crocker: uncomfortable noises Oooh. I need to use the restroom. Silent study until I return! Enjoy this one, Turner... because it will be your last. ---- :Katie: Best day ever! Crocker has diarrhea. :Ravi: And school has let out early due to impending tornadoes... :Howie: ...when it's totally sunny out! Crazy, huh, Mouse? :Timmy: Crazy? If gettin' out of school early on my birthday and having more time to be a kid is crazy, well then people, slap me in a straightjacket! ---- :Cosmo: We're so proud of you, Timmy! :Wanda: We'll always be together. :Timmy: You got that right! There's nothing in this world that I'd ever give you guys up for. :Timmy sees [[Tootie (23 years old)|Tootie] walking by and is so lovestruck by her that he doesn't see where he's going and collides with a mailbox, falling off his bike.] :Cosmo: Timmy! Are you okay? :Timmy: Yeah. :Cosmo: Good! Then can we do it again? It was fun! ---- :Magnate: Ladies and gentlemen, ever since daddy slapped a shovel in my little hand, I have been looking for fuel to run our everyday lives. And so, when my high-tech thermal satellites detected a massive untapped combustible resource field under the city, I decided to come here to Dummsdale and... see for myself. laughs :Janice: Dimmsdale. :Magnate: What? :Janice: Dimmsdale. :Magnate: Well whatever. Dim, Dumm, what difference does it make? By the time I'm done with the place, you're gonna want to change its name to Stinking-Richdale! ---- :Chester: Look who it is - Mr. Never Grew Up, Timmy Turner. :A.J.: He's checkin' us out! :Chester: Just like the ladies. :girls nearby groan at them. :A.J.: Yeah, that's right, Timmy T. Looks like A.J.'s all grown up and stylin' in a brand-new argyle sweater. :Chester: And me, professional security expert, fighting crime with my smarty melon and multiple keys on a retractable wire! into his sandwich, causing ketchup to spill on A.J.'s sweater He's just jealous. ---- :Wanda: Timmy's staring at that girl! :Cosmo: I'll give him a slushee! a slushee appear in Timmy's hand See? It worked! starts sipping the slushee and continues staring at Tootie Oh wait, he's still staring. :Tootie: There's nothing wrong with the old Dimmsdale! And there's nothing wrong with the Dimmsdale Dogwood... :snaps his fingers and his two goons start chasing Tootie. Timmy watches as she flips over a police line barrier and rushes towards the Dogwood tree. :Timmy: Nice move! :Tootie: ...the tree I grew up with and climbed in this very park! :Magnate: Listen, sister Suzie Saffron Wheat-Grassgulper, whatever your tree-hugging name is. You don't wanna mess around with Hugh J. Magnate Jr. So why don't you just toddle off to your yurt or wherever home is. :Tootie: This is home. I was raised right here in Dimmsdale! And the name's not Saffron Sippin' Wheat-Grass Gurglin' anything, it's Tootie! :does a spit take and Cosmo and Wanda's eyes pop :Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda: Tootie!? :Cosmo: Here it comes again! :thought balloon of young Tootie giggling appears beside Timmy's head. :Magnate: I suggest you move your conifer-kissing keister, missy. :Tootie: Not gonna happen. Not if you're gonna knock down this tree. :Magnate: Well, have it your way. Boys! Tear it down. :Timmy: She is awesome! :Cosmo and Wanda: Awesome?! ---- :Timmy: Hey, you can't tear down that tree with a girl chained to it! :Magnate: Don't get your knickers in a bunch, pimple-monkey! She'll move; they always do. glares at him Well, they usually do. :dozers inch closer to the tree. Just as the loader is close to Tootie... :Timmy: I wish the bulldozers would break down! :of smoke appear around the dozer, which breaks down. Everyone gazes at what has just happened. :Magnate: Well, what are you waiting for? Don't just sit there! Use chainsaws instead! :workers wearing hard hats come out with chainsaws, all revved up and ready to go. :Timmy: I wish the chainsaws were balloons. :chainsaws are turned into orange and white balloons. The workers let go of them, and they rise into the sky. :Cosmo: Up, up, and away! :starts laughing. Timmy gazes at Magnate, and gets a little sneaky. :Timmy: I wish Chompy the goat would eat Magnate's pants. :Chompy grabs Magnate's pants with his mouth and bleats. Everyone continues to laugh. :Magnate: What's happening, Janice? :is seen snacking on Magnate's pants. :Janice: Um, the Mayor's goat just ate your pants, sir. :Magnate: So it did. :Tootie: Oh. Looks like the Dimmsdale Dogwood lives to see another day. ---- :Timmy: Tootie? Wow, I-I-I-I gotta tell ya, that was incredible! :Tootie: Timmy Turner. giggles Look at you! You haven't changed a bit. Not even a little. :Timmy: Where have you been? :Tootie: Oh you know, just traveling the world, making a difference, and trying to help helpless creatures. What have you been up to? :Timmy: Oh, uh, I'm still in school. :Tootie: Wow, an educated man. And look at this - you show up, and all these amazing things happen. It's like magic! :Timmy: M-magic? Wanda, and Poof whistle innocently No, no no. Me? No magic. No, not here. You kidding? Come on, no no no no. :Tootie: Well, it's great to see you. :share a hug. Cosmo and Wanda notice the Love Meter is rising, gasp, and cover Poof's eyes. Timmy then suddenly pulls out of the embrace. :Timmy: Daah! Aah. Aah. :Tootie: What's the matter? :Timmy: Uh, uh, sunburn on my back. No hugs till it heals, doctor said. Gotta go! leaves :Cosmo: He is soooo smooth. ---- :Magnate: Oh, the humiliation. Of course, as we speak, my $4,000 pants are coursing through the digestive tract of a goat. How'd this happen, hm? Janice, how'd my perfect plan get so un-perfect? :cell phone starts ringing. :Magnate: his cell phone What? :Mr. Crocker: on the other line in a deep voice I hear your perfect plan just got un-perfect. If you want answers, meet me tonight, 8-ish, in the Alley, corner of Hall and Oates. :Crocker's mother: Denzel, who are you talking to? :Mr. Crocker: his regular voice Quiet, mother! I'm on the phone using my voice disguiser! :Crocker's mother: But your mac and cheese is ready! :Mr. Crocker: Oh boy! Mac and-- voice I mean, uh, come alone. ---- :Wanda: Timmy, what's the matter? Sad because your birthday's over? :Timmy: I think I need to go to the doctor. My stomach's all in knots, and my heart is racing. :Cosmo: into a doctor Dr. Cosmo in the hizzouse! Ahh, no fever. on a glove Time for a full exam! :Wanda: You've been acting sick since you saw Tootie in the park yesterday. :Timmy: Sick? No, I just have a cold or something. Still, she's so brave, so sure of herself. :Wanda: at the Love Meter Oh no! You're falling in love with Tootie! That means you're growing up and you'll lose us forever! :Timmy: Uh-oh! :Cosmo: It also means I don't get to use the glove, doesn't it? ---- :Tootie: It was nice meeting you! leaves :Mrs. Turner: No! :Mr. Turner: Wait! Don't go! Wait! Don't! Stay! :Mrs. Turner: Our vacation's already paid for! :Mr. Turner: We'll give you money! :Mrs. Turner: Livestock! :Mr. Turner: Raisins! ---- :Wanda: Cosmo, we got to stop Tootie before she breaks up our family! :Cosmo: For once, I agree with your shrill, commanding and authoritative voice! glares at him I mean, I love you! ---- :Cosmo: Hey Timmy, let's do something really, really fun! :Poof: Pooh-pooh-poof! :Wanda: Yeah! Super fun! :Cosmo: Like shave Crocker, turn your dad into a woman, and Poof look at him oddly turn Wanda into a woman... glares at him I mean, you're the wind beneath my wings! ---- :Tootie: You know what I wish for? :Timmy: No. :Tootie: I wish that we could help rebuild the park around the Dimmsdale Dogwood. You know, the way it used to be when we were kids. :Timmy: Wow. Nice wish. I mean, 'cause it's not a wish for yourself. You don't really hear wishes like that everyday. ---- :and Wanda transform themselves into humans :Wanda: Oh my gosh, we're humans! And look! I've got legs... that need to be shaved. Ewwww. :Cosmo: Woo, and I've got underarm hair! I'm definitely not shaving that. ---- :Cosmo: Good evening, everyone. We're your perfectly normal not-magic-fairy human waiters with unbelievably super-hairy legs and underarms! ---- :Timmy: What are you guys doing? And what have you done to yourselves? :Cosmo: We're waiters! 'Course, it's just a stepping stone on our path to becoming actors. STELLA!! ---- :Katie: Hey Timmy, we were gonna go get ice cream. Wanna come? :Timmy: No thanks. I'm good, surprisingly. :Howie: But you always want ice cream! :Ravi: How about you wanna not come but give us some money for ice cream? tosses him some money He's totally distracted, which means we can keep the change! ---- :Tootie: What happened, Timmy? :Timmy: Um, um, I fell out of a tree? :Tootie: It looked like you fell out of the tree so you wouldn't have to kiss me! :Timmy: No, that is so not true! It-- It's just really complicated right now. :Tootie: Are you seeing someone else? :Timmy: No. :Tootie: Did you just get out of a bad relationship? :Timmy: No! :Tootie: Is it that you just don't like me? :Timmy: No. You just wouldn't understand. :Tootie: You're right, Timmy - I wouldn't understand. I don't understand how I could love someone since third grade, someone who rebuilds a park for me, saves my tree, and then creates the most romantic day ever, and then tells me he can't kiss me! :Timmy: I take it back; you understand completely. :Tootie: GROW UP, TIMMY TURNER! Uggh! ---- :Howie: Check it out! :Katie: They got Tootie! :Ravi: And I'' got tooty-fruity with hot fudge. I mean, we have to help her! ---- :'Wanda': Magnate's got Tootie! Hooray! :'Cosmo': Yay! :'Poof': Hmm? ''at them :Wanda: Well, I mean it's good that she gets to ride in a limo, right? :Cosmo: Yeah. This means that we can always be with Timmy and things never have to change, right? :Poof: at them, looking more angry than before, and makes a growling noise :Wanda: Poof's intense stare of guilt is right, Cosmo! Here we are, wanting Poof to grow up, and we're keeping Timmy from doing the same thing. :Cosmo: You're right, Wanda. We have to do what's best for Timmy! smiles :Wanda: Aww! I'm proud of us, Cosmo. And thanks for staring such sense into us, Poof. glides over to them Let's tell Timmy and save Tootie! :Mr. Crocker: shows up with his fairy-capturing device Don't worry, little FAIRIES! sucks them into the device :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: AHHHHH! :Crocker: Hahahaha! Thanks to my Atomic Fairy Incarcerator, I'll show that Timmy Turner that I now have possession of his spazzes FAIRY... GODPARENTS! the device and runs off :Cosmo and Wanda: Helllp! Timmy! Helllllp! ---- :Howie: Timmy, are you okay? :Timmy: What is it? :Howie: Tootie got kidnapped by a bunny in Magnate's limo. :Ravi: And there is no change. The ice cream came to exactly $20. :Timmy: Tootie's in trouble? Well, then I guess I wish she was right here back next to me. happens and the kids stare at each other, confused I wish she was right back here next to me. :Katie: I think something's wrong with Timmy's brain. :Timmy: at his backpack, the badges CW&P were hiding on earlier now read "HELP US TIMMY!" Magnate doesn't just have Tootie. He's got... off, tossing the backpack to his friends :Ravi: Let's see if there's a sandwich in here! ---- :Jorgen: Not so fast, Timmy Turner! :Timmy: Whoa! [crashes the dirtbike] Aah! :Jorgen: You have nowhere to hide now, Timmy! a Love Arrow at him when Vicky suddenly shows up, carrying a slice of the pizza :Vicky: Hey twerp! Thought you might like a slice of my faceplant pizza! :tosses the pizza at Timmy, but he ducks it and it hits Jorgen, causing him to misfire the Love Arrow. It hits Vicky and she suddenly falls in love with Jorgen. :Jorgen: Oh boy. :Vicky: Mama's just bought you a one-way ticket to Kissytown! :Jorgen: Oh boy. starts chasing him No!! Mommy!! :Vicky: Get back here, loverboy! :Jorgen: Get away! Don't touch me!! ---- :Magnate: Welcome to my evil subterranean lair. :Tootie: What is this place? :Cosmo: A prison of unspeakable horror! :Magnate: What? An evil subterranean lair has to be grotesque? An oil man can't attempt to recreate the lost childhood he never enjoyed? A place for his friends, if Daddy ever let him have any! Could enjoy just hanging "round". points to a spherical cage. ---- :Magnate: Okay. You know what I've always wanted? :Cosmo: Uh oh! :Magnate: I wish I had one of those great big ball pits that Daddy never let me play in. He said I'd get the Pink-eye. ---- :A.J.: Hey, there's Timmy. What's he doing here? :Timmy: Chester, I need a security expert, STAT! :Chester and A.J.: Say what? :Timmy: You gotta help me. Magnate's kidnapped my friends and if I don't save them, then we're all in big trouble. :A.J.: Wait, if somebody's been kidnapped, we need to call the police. :Timmy: I can't. They're... they're secret friends. :Chester and A.J.: Secret friends? :Timmy: I know you're not gonna believe this, but... they're my fairy godparents. They've been granting my wishes for years. :and A.J. look at each other and start laughing at him. :A.J.: Magic fairies? That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard! :Chester: I knew you were crazy; I just didn't think you were... this crazy. :A.J.: Fairies? Get real, dude. Now if you'll excuse us, we have the grown-up world to get back to. :Chester: Jealous? :Timmy: Help me and I'll use their magical powers to get you dates with really hot girls! :Chester and A.J.: Deal! ---- :Tootie: Careful, Timmy! Mr. Crocker fell in there and he's still falling! :Mr. Crocker: inside the ballpit Aaaaah! It's true! Still falling! Aaaah! And I've got the Pink-eye! ---- :Timmy: There's nothing sadder than opening up a new toy that comes without... the battery cover on the back of the cyborg and pulls out one of its batteries ...batteries! cyborg shuts down Aww. They're so cute when they're not trying to kill you. ---- :Magnate: Any last words before I blast you out of existence? :Timmy: Uh, yes. I should have done this a long time ago. It's time for me to grow up! :Poof: Huh? :Timmy: I love you guys. :Cosmo and Wanda: We love you too. :Magnate: I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. Time's up! [pushes his wish button and prepares to blast them] :Cosmo, Wanda and Poof: [getting shocked] Aaaaaaah! :Timmy: [embraces Tootie] I love you, Tootie! :[Timmy kisses Tootie passionately. As he does so, CW&P are revived and Magnate's power fades away.] :Poof: Huh? :Cosmo: [as he, Wanda, and Poof begin to fade away] What's happening? :Wanda: [looks at the Love Meter, which now displays "In Love" and is rapidly beeping] Cosmo, he's saving us! ---- :Cosmo: [as he, Wanda, and Poof fade away] Don't forget to feed the dog! :Wanda: Cosmo, he doesn't have a dog! :Cosmo: Well, if you get one, don't forget to feed it! :Timmy: I'm gonna miss you guys forever! :Cosmo and Wanda: Goodbye, Timmy! ---- :Tootie: Not bad, Turner. You saved my tree and stole my heart. :Timmy: It's amazing what you can do when you're grown up, huh? :Tootie: I can't believe it. All these years, you had fairy godparents and couldn't tell anyone. giggles. That's pretty amazing. :Timmy: Yeah, it really was. They were my best friends too. I-I just wish i could see them again. :puts her hand on Timmy's shoulder to comfort him when suddenly Jorgen rushes by behind them and hides behind the dogwood. :Jorgen: Aaah! out from behind the tree, revealing his face is covered in lipstick marks Oh man, that Vicky has a strong grip. If she comes over here, tell her I went Tahiti! hides :Vicky: by Where is he? Where is he? Where is he? to look for him Where did he go? Ahaha! away :Jorgen: out from behind the tree Timmy Turner, I have something very important to tell you. :Timmy: Cool your jets, Jorgen, okay? I already gave up Cosmo and Wanda, and I'm a full-fledged adult now. Tomorrow, I'm even buying deodorant. :Jorgen: I already know that, you ninny! All of Fairy World is talking about it. Timmy Turner, you're in for a big surprise! ---- :Wanda: Timmy! We've missed you! :Cosmo: Yeah, without you around, all we do is sit around and talk about our feelings... :Wanda: at him Hmm? :Cosmo: Not that there's anything wrong with that! Wanda I love you! :Timmy: Hey guys, since you're my fairies again, there's someone I'd like you to meet properly. This is Tootie. :Tootie: A pleasure. :Wanda: Isn't this great, Cosmo? After all these years, they finally ended up together! :Cosmo: I give them two weeks, tops! ---- :Tootie: Wow, what's with the van? :Timmy: It's our new business, Tootie, for our new life together. I call it "Wishful Thinking". :Cosmo: It's a way to disguise ourselves as we drive around the world granting wishes for people who really need them. :Wanda: Plus, it keeps us together as a family - an extended family. :and Tootie hug, and CW&P join in the hug as well. :Tootie: Well, awesome! So that means we could bring water to the Sahara and close the hole in the o-zone layer and help helpless creatures? :Cosmo: Not only that, we've got cup holders, baby! :Tootie: Fancy! Well, then, I guess we should grant our first wish. Ready, Timmy Turner? :Timmy: Ready, Tootie! Actually, there's a couple of guys I owe some wishes to right off the bat. Well, this looks like the beginning of a magical future together. :Poof: starts trying to speak :Timmy: Hey, I think Poof is trying to say something! :Cosmo and Wanda: Finally! His first words! :Poof: Randy Jackson's voice Yo, man. This gonna be so cool, man. We're going to be bumpin', man. Tryin' to help the boys out. You know how we do it. You feel me, dawg? scratches and plays :Wanda: Uh... that's gonna take some getting used to. ---- :Mr. Turner: Finally, we're on vacation! :Mrs. Turner: Oh, who says you need a vacation in paradise? With Timmy gone... :Both: ...this is paradise! :[It is revealed that they are actually sitting right outside their house. Just then, a bunch of balls drop in front of them, immediately followed by Crocker landing right on the ground in front of them.] :Mr. Crocker: [gets back up] Ahh. Everything ends at Turner's. [walks away] :Mr. Turner: That's the worst waiter we've ever had! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:Episodes Category:Live-Action movies quote pages Category:Season 8 episodes Category:TV movies